


[VID] Unparalleled In The World

by momosansovino



Series: The Chaos of Stars [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville, Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Family, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Love, Hate, and Family Drama™.





	[VID] Unparalleled In The World

 

Lyrics translation: 

Traveling across life's sweetness and sadness

Wandering around the world with you close by my side

Piercing through horizons of evergreen mountains and barren lands

Your dreams fly by, leaving fragrant trails

**This life I'm devoted only to you**

**Our love is unparalleled in the world**

Shadow of swords Ripples of water

All but memories passing by, passing by

**This life I'm devoted only to you**

**Our love is unparalleled in the world**

I would still go on a journey with you

Your withered face locked in memory, treasured


End file.
